


车（ooc）

by mq8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mq8/pseuds/mq8





	车（ooc）

年长点的男人和女孩谈笑着，灯光打在他发上流转出金棕的色彩，他比光还耀眼。  
明明是在与女孩们调笑，眼神却轻飘飘的滑到他在的角落，嫣红的舌尖划过饱满又英气的唇，一双眼晴猫似的勾着他，sam认得这眼神，这让他控制不住的想起在Impala后车座上男人的唇覆上他阴茎的模样，然而这一切都该是属于自己的，而不是……sam抬眸“偶然无意识的不小心的根本就不在意的”瞥了瞥两人，而不是属于某个不知道从那蹦出来的女人的！  
看他沉稳优雅的举止。  
看他吻上啤酒瓶口的嫣红的唇。  
看他蕴着水气的金绿的眼。  
看他身旁眼中冒出两个红心心的女人。  
草！  
堂堂Sam Winchester才不会吃醋呢。  
Sam起身，有些尴尬的拉了拉西装下摆，向俩人走去。该死的这世界上为什么没有任何一本书能教他如何别在dean面前像发情一样硬的这么快呢，如果有，那他妈的一定会成为当代最畅销的书。  
“Excuse me？”行为有致，谈吐温和Sam成功扮演出“随着保险师哥哥偷偷溜进酒吧的好好学生”的蠢角色。  
“可以，咳，可以借走他一会吗？我可能，咳有些酒精过敏。”对这种身份来说，蹩脚的谎言反而现的合情合理。  
女人怔了怔，随即隐晦的笑意便爬进了眼瞳，准确的说，没错，是对初出茅庐愣头小子的嘲笑。  
而dean……好吧，谢谢吧台的存在，才没让这个一米八几的男人笑到桌子下面。  
这真是个蠢角色。

Sam推搡着把笑得上气不接下气的哥哥拥进厕所隔间。  
对，众目睽睽的那种。  
他气坏了。  
将哥哥狠狠压到门上，猝不及防，连笑音都因撞压带了颤抖的尾巴。  
“嗯？怎么？我酒精过敏的Sammy Girl吃醋啦？”  
Sam低着头，微长的发遮住眼，看不清，两根秀气的指隔着西装裤就戳了进来。  
笑到一半卡在喉咙，想呻吟的欲望在血脉中千转百回渡过全身，被调教熟的身体勾起无法忽视的痒，身体狠狠一抽，呻吟被压抑成长长的呜咽，只是被手指戳入触碰，得体的西装裤就不得体的撑起了个小帐篷，后穴像女人一样湿泞成一片，隔着被洇成深色的西装裤紧紧含着他弟弟的手指。  
呜咽着，舔着唇，他回头，金绿的眼睛看着他，不需要别的引诱，他就是欲望本身。  
Dean撇撇嘴，索吻一般的模样让Sam心里一痒，食肉型麋鹿危险的眯了眯眼，希望Dean接下来的话能拯救自己的屁股。  
“sammy~你都多久没操过我了。”  
三分抱怨，七分撒娇，软糯妖柔入骨。  
像sam熟知自家哥哥每个敏感点，dean也知道什么话语会让他的小sammy更兴奋。  
“well 算上上午那次，六小时零三十四分钟。不知饱的小猫咪。”在他体内的手指隔着布料剪开戳刺，却刻意放过那敏感的一点。  
“不知足的猫咪，需要受到惩罚。”  
sam狠狠的拍了下dean的屁股，饱满的臀肉从指缝露出，肠壁紧紧夹住体内的两根手指，猝不及防惊叫出声，回荡在空旷的厕所隔间中。  
“嘘，嘘，dean.你想让所有人都知道我在操你吗？”sam在他耳边低语，另一只手塞进他嘴边，玩弄他灵巧不安分的舌，将呻吟呜咽搅的破碎，随着涎液一同流出。  
拔出手指，“啵”的一声，带出几丝润滑的蜜液缠在指尖，不魇足的小猫咪沙哑着喉压抑着呻吟几声，后穴饥渴的向后跟随。  
“你就想要点什么插进去是吗？我放荡的小婊子？”  
Dean回过头，眼尾被情欲蒸上粉红，被扩张好的肉穴饥渴的一张一合发出让人脸红的水声，金绿的眼蕴着水气向Sam点了点头，被玩弄舌头的嘴断续的叫着他的名字，自己用手指的分开肉穴，呜咽着求他。  
当sam进入他时，他摸着小腹，甚至有种自己被捅穿的感觉，sam轻哼一声，还没等他适应，狠狠顶撞他敏感的一点，dean猛地弹起来，又被身后的大手按住腰胯死死压到门上，每次都操到他前列腺上，他被钉在sam的阴茎上放声呻吟，由着快感冲断了理智，由着门外人“要干回自己家里去干”的骂声。  
他靠在他耳侧，和着沉重喘息唤他的名字。  
sam总是喜欢在他被操到迷离的时候叫他的名字，dean，d-e-a-n，一字一句，每次都能清晰的提醒他是谁，他在被谁占有，他属于谁。  
肿胀柔软的胸被他弟弟的大手一把抓住，在狠狠揉捏中又极富技巧玩弄着兴奋挺立的乳尖，欣赏他每次被碰触乳尖身体敏感又诚实的弓起挺弄，欲望如浪潮，起起沉沉，全都交给身后的人掌控。他是Dean Winchester，Sam的大哥，而现在正乖巧的伏在他身下，任由自己被他占有，由内到外，全部的全部，都属于他的亲弟弟。  
而Dean喜欢这个。  
可耻的兴奋感不可控制的漫过全身，身体抖动，浪叫出声，勃起的阴茎因为剧烈顶弄打到肚皮上，后穴紧紧夹着阴茎，每次抽插都带出粘腻的水声，sam却抓住他挣扎着想碰前端的手，一口咬上因高潮伸成曲线优美的侧颈，听他的放声呻吟因突如的痛染上哭腔，又一下一下精准甚至残忍的撞在他敏感点上。  
“Sa,sammy,求你，太，太多，我真的受不了了，小混蛋。”  
沉默。  
伴着他耳边粗重性感的喘息。  
一下，dean随着动作弓起了身体，一支脚被sam悬起，操软的身体险些摔下。  
二下，dean尖叫出声，泪流下混于涎液，反抗的力气都在快感与痛苦中挣扎用尽，靠在sam颈窝，只能完全跟着他的节奏，连乞求都筋疲力尽。  
“Sammy，sammy，求你了，让我，让我射，我好痛，sammy，我会坏掉。”  
“你知道你要说什么的。”  
不像下面热切的撞击，他的声音冷静，甚至冷淡，他望向他的眼睛映出耽于欲望中一塌糊涂的自己。  
“我错了，sam，sammy！”dean整个人都靠在他身上了，终是控制不住呜的哭出声来，阴茎胀得紫红。  
“还有呢？”  
“我不，嗯，我不应该去找别人。就只是碰……”  
Sam轻轻环住他哥哥胀大的阴茎，话音被快感捻的破碎，化成颤抖的呻吟，随着sam失去节奏的冲撞，全身抽动，喷的到处都是。后穴被操的一下一下缩着，紧吻着他弟弟的肉棒，sam紧握他的腰身，狠狠顶弄，射到dean刚高潮后敏感不已的身体里……

Sam半抱着“醉酒”哥哥从酒吧出来，西装都快被扯到肩下，他再也不像是跟着哥哥偷溜来酒吧的好好学生，Dean被他整只圈在怀里，白皙脖颈上吻痕一层叠上，西装领欲盖弥彰，宣告主权的痕迹明目张胆，Dean无意识小兽样的呜咽着，蕴着水气的眸子看着他，这一切都属于他，sam不得不承认这确实让他兴奋，可没关系，夜还很长。

番外

事后，某当事人悔恨万分，他表示，这辈子再也不会做故意引大脚怪吃醋的这种蠢事了。  
还有，Sam给我把那该死的腰垫从我宝贝里拿走，老子才不需要！

END


End file.
